Training Daze
Training Daze is the fifth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 250th episode overall. It aired on June 2, 2014. Characters New Republic *Tucker *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Jensen *Palomo *Smith *Bitters *Ghanoush *McCallister *Felix *Kimball *Rebel Medic *Several soldiers Plot Underground at the New Republic Headquarters, Simmons and Jensen finish installing capture software into everyone's helmets, in order for the group to record their actions while training. Tucker explains that utilizing the software will help them review their training sessions in order to make improvements, and describes it in a way of using a video camera to record one having sex and replaying the tapes to make improvements. After Grif and Caboose finish setting up the training weapons, Tucker tells the group their mission: disarm and apprehend Felix. Initially reluctant to participate, Felix accepts and Tucker tells him that if they capture him, he must tell Kimball that they are approved for the mission, to which Felix also accepts. Afterwards, the group gather inside a room where two Republic soldiers show them the footage they edited together from the group's last training session, in hopes to help them strategize for the future. The footage displays the group's earlier training session from the point of view of the Reds and Blues and the four recruits via their helmet cams. During the exercise the group attempt to capture Felix by using a flash bang. However, Bitters forgets Grif's flash bang, resulting in Caboose clumsily throwing a grenade right at the group's position. Embarrassed by the footage, Tucker has everyone continue training. A montage of training sessions ensues, with the group undergoing a variety of exercises and constantly failing to capture Felix. In between sessions, Ghanoush and McCallister laugh hysterically at the embarrassing footage and are slowly joined by other Republic soldiers, and eventually the recruits themselves. Embarrassed and disappointed, Tucker confronts Felix and blames him for being so hard on them. Felix, in response, confesses that Tucker and the others will die if he continues to be something he is not. When Kimball interrupts the two, Felix tells Tucker that Kimball has last say and warns him that risking the others' lives will be on his hands, before leaving. Kimball then approaches Tucker and tells him that they need to talk. Transcript Fade in to a static screen, which soon clears up. Jensen, Palomo, and Bitters are seen through Smith's HUD. Jensen: Eureka! Palomo: Is it working? (yells) Hello! Can you hear me?! Bitters: Yes! Jesus! What's the point of this again? Cut to Tucker. Tucker: This is going to make you all better fighters. Tell 'em Simmons. Simmons: Jensen and I have installed capture software into all of our helmets, allowing us to transmit what we saw on the battlefield to a local server. Palomo: Wait. Do they only record on the battlefield, or are they recording all the time? Simmons: All the time, duh. Palomo: Uhh, I don't know how i feel about that. Tucker: Dude, it's fine. Palomo: But what if it records us doing something embarrassing? Like looking at Jensen's butt or something. Jensen: Excuse me!? Simmons: '''Just don't look at Jensen's butt, Palamo. '''Palomo: Well now I'm way more aware of her butt than usual and it's throwing me off. Tucker: Palomo! Palomo: You know what? I'm just going to look at the ceiling. Bitters: I still don't see how this is supposed to make us any better. Tucker: It's like this: sometimes you're with a lady, right? And she wants to spice things up. So, you're like 'boom' - video camera. And she's into it and then you're like "ahh yeah", but what's even better is that later you can go back and look at those tapes and figure out what was really working and what you can do better. Smith: So, it's like football coaches reviewing clips of past games? Tucker: ...Sure, if you're into football coaches and that works better for you, I guess. No judgments. Grif: '''All right, we're good to go. '''Simmons: You set up the training weapons? Grif: I told someone else to set up the training weapons. Simmons: '''You make a great manager. '''Grif: '''I've said it for years. '''Simmons: Sorry, I meant terrible. You make a terrible manager. Grif: '''Whatever. You say tomato, I order a subordinate to say to-mah-to. '''Tucker: Okay, so our mission today will be to disarm and apprehend an enemy soldier. Smith: Take out one guy? That's do-able. Cut to Felix from afar, sharpening his knife. Tucker: The soldier is Felix. Felix: Uh, what? Tucker: If we can take out the best fighter in the New Republic, I say we stand a pretty good chance against any of those Feds. Felix approaches Tucker. Felix: '''Yeah, I don't agree to this. '''Tucker: '''You don't have to. Just do what you normally do, but know that you'll have a giant bullseye painted across your back. '''Felix: '''Alright, fine. Bring it on tough guy. '''Tucker: '''I will. And when we capture you, you're gonna tell Kimball that we're approved for the mission. '''Felix: Fine! Tucker: '''Good! '''Felix: '''Great! '''Tucker: So... are you just going to stand there, or what? Felix: No, I was sticking my tongue out at you! But, I-I guess, I'm wearing a helmet. So...shut up. Felix walks away. Tucker: We got this. Cut to the interior of a building. The Reds, Blues, and recruits are seen inside, along with two Republic soldiers. A large television screen is seen behind the two rebels. McCallister: Thanks for joining us everyone. Private Ghanoush and I were given the task of editing down all of the footage from your training session. Ghanoush: We took what we believed to be the more... 'eye-opening' moments from today's events, in hopes that they might help you strategize in the future. Simmons: Like a highlight reel? McCallister: Like a reel. Ghanoush: Why don't we get started? A video of the group's training session begins on the screen. Smith and Bitters are seen loading up their weapons through Palomo's helmet camera. Palomo: Hey guys! Welcome to my helmet cam! Uh... today, we're gonna be trying to take down Felix. Soooo, let's see how it goes. Could be bad. Could be good. Could be in the middle. Smith: Who are you talking to? Palomo: Uh, the audience. Cut to Bitters's helmet cam. Bitters: What audience? We're recording this for ourselves. You're the audience! Cut to Palomo's helmet cam. Caboose is seen in the background staring at a tank. Palomo: Oh yeah. Hi me! (Cut to Palomo in the present time) Hi Palomo! Tucker: Can we skip this part? McCallister: Sure! (quietly) Not like we worked hard on this or anything. Tucker: Huh? McCallister: Huh?! Cut to the video footage, through Tucker's helmet cam. Felix is seen walking up to two rebels. The Reds, Blues, and recruits are seen crouched down behind several rocks. The camera cuts back and forth from the soldiers' helmet cams. Tucker: Okay, Felix is right over there. Grif: Bitters, hand me a flashbang. Bitters: Ohhh right, um... about that. Cut to Felix walking away. Tucker: (voice only) Hurry up, he's getting away! Bitters: I don't have any. Grif: I told you to grab them! Bitters: Yeah, I wasn't really listening. Grif: What?! Simmons: World's. Worst. Manager. Grif: Let's not argue semantics Simmons! Bitters: That's not what that word means. Tucker: Does anybody have a fucking grenade?! Smith: I gave mine to Caboose. Tucker: You what?! Caboose tosses a frag grenade right in front of himself. Caboose: Fire in the hole. The grenade explodes, causing static to emerge from the soldiers' helmet cams. All: (yelling indistinctly) Cut back to the present time. Ganoosh and the Green Republic Soldier laugh at the footage. McCallister: '(''laughing) Fucking idiot. '''Ghanoush: (laughing) I could watch this for hours! Grif: Jesus Christ, how long is this video?! Ghanoush: Hours! I just fucking said it! Pay attention! Simmons: Does it get any better? McCallister: Define 'better'? Tucker: Ugh, come on, lets go. Tucker walks away. Grif: Go where? Tucker stops. Tucker: To try this again. Tucker leaves the room. Ghanoush: This is goinna be good. McCallister: I'll make some popcorn. Cut to the Reds, Blues, and recruits running across a hill. Caboose sprints ahead of everyone while Grif lags behind. Cut to Felix talking to the Rebel Medic. Felix: What if I am too good looking? I mean i-it's possible to scientific. Tucker is heard yelling and charges up behind Felix, but the latter activates his hardlight shield and knocks Tucker down. Tucker: AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!! (is knocked down; coughs) Oooh! (weakly) No fair. Cut to Simmons spying on Felix from atop a hill. He turns to Smith, Palomo, and Grif. Simmons: He's holding a training gun, right? Smith stands up to see, but is quickly shot at. Smith: AHH! (weakly) Yes sir. Palomo: Well that's good to know. Cut to McCallister and Ghanoush laughing at the footage. Ghanoush: (laughs) What a dope! Caboose: (dry laughter) Yeah, I don't get it. Tucker: Grrrr. Cut to the camera panning across the group doing push-ups. Grif and Bitters are seen at the end relaxing while counting off. Tucker: Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five... Palomo: Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five... Caboose: Thirty-three. Thirty-three. Thirty-three... Smith: Thirty-five. Thirty-six. Thirty-seven... Simmons: (struggling) Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine... Jensen: Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. Thrity-eight... Grif: (lazily) Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. Thrity-eight. Thirty-nine. Bitters: (lazily) Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. Thrity-eight. Thirty-nine. Cut to Felix walking alone. Tucker jumps up from behind a pile of crates and falls over a cliff. Tucker: Surprise motherfucker! AH HAAAAAA! (splashes into a lake) Felix continues walking. Cut to Jensen, who spots Felix nearby on her helmet cam. Jensen: Target sighted. Headed towards- (sneezes harshly all over her visor) AHH-CHOOO!! Uh... anyone else have eyes on the target? Smith: '''Negative. '''Bitters: Uh no. Palomo: (staring directly at Jensen's butt) Yeah, I got nothin'. Cut back to the bunker where Ghanoush, the McCallister, and several other rebels are seen laughing. Jensen turns to Palomo and he turns towards her. Palomo then turns away at the ceiling. Palomo: Lookin' at the ceiling! Cut to Felix standing around idly. Tucker emerges behind him, holding a grenade in his hands. Tucker: (from afar) Hey Felix! Catch! Tucker unpins the grenade and tosses it at Felix. Felix, however, effortlessy catches it. Felix: One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi! Tucker: (frantic) Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooo!!!! Tucker runs away. Felix throws the grenade at Tucker and it explodes. Felix then clenches his fist. Cut to Simmons and Grif spying on Felix from inside a bunker. Simmons gestures hand signals to Grif. Grif: At what point did you think I knew what that meant?! Felix walks out of the room and spots Simmons and Grif. Grif: Ah shit. Felix punches Grif in the face, causing his visor to static. Cut back to the bunker where numerous Republic soldiers are seen laughing at the footage. Smith: (chuckles) Okay, that was actually kinda funny. Tucker lowers his head in disappointment. The latter is then seen outside the bunker confronting Felix. Tucker: Hey! Felix: You know, I have to admit, I've never seen these guys laugh so much before. Tucker: Why are you being so hard on us?! Felix: Come again? Tucker: All we need is a green light from you, and Kimball let's us save our friends. So why the hell can't you just lighten up for once?! Felix: Because you will die! (brief pause) You know, for people who've done so much, you really are just a bunch of idiots, aren't you? Tucker: (angrily) That's what we said from the start! Felix: (angrily) So then why are you trying to still be something you're not?! Kimball: (angrily) FELIX! Felix: (to Tucker; quietly) ...Whether you go or not is ultimately up to her. But risking the lives of more people... that's on you. Tucker: I thought you didn't care about losing people? Felix: I don't. ...But you do. Felix leaves. Kimball approaches Tucker. Kimball: (to Tucker) ...We need to talk. Tucker: (sighs) Can it not be as depressing as the talk we're having right now? Kimball: Well I can't make any promises. The camera slowly pans away from Tucker and Kimball. Fade to black. Gallery 12 05 00001.png 12 05 00002.png 12 05 00003.png 12 05 00004.png 12 05 00006.png 12 05 00007.png 12 05 00008.png 12 05 00011.png 12 05 00013.png 12 05 00014.png 12 05 00015.png 12 05 00016.png 12 05 00017.png Trivia *The recordings of the recruits and captains have tags to the sides that are color coordinated to said soldier's own armor color. For example, Smith's is tan and blue striped. * At 0:41, Palomo is wielding a Battle Rifle rather than a DMR. The scene after, he has his DMR again. ** Similarly, at 2:44, Caboose wielding is a DMR rather than his Assault Rifle. *Grif mentions that he should be in management and has been "saying it for years". This is a reference to his Epsilon-created counterpart who realizes that he too belongs in management in Lifting the Veil. *Tucker mentioning getting a bulls-eye painted on Felix's back may be a reference to Roomier Than it Looks, when Sarge talked about painting one on Grif's back. *Bitters forgetting to bring flash bangs with him is a reference to how Grif forgets to bring extra ammo. *Caboose aimlessly throwing a grenade at a wall is a reference to his actions in Reconstruction: Chapter 6. *Tucker yelling "Surprise motherfucker!" at Felix only to miss him and fall is a reference to the fourteenth episode of Achievement Hunter's Minecraft Let's Play, where Jack did exactly the same thing to Gavin. **Coincidentally, Michael Jones and Ray Narvaez, Jr., who also appear in "Minecraft Let's Play", voice Ghanoush and McCallister, respectively, in this episode. **Michael Jones and Ray Narvaez Jr. also host "Game Fails", a show where the pair add commentary to fan submitted fails, similarly to Ghanoush and McCallister. *Felix counting "One Mississippi. Two Mississippi..." while holding the grenade may be a reference to Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain., where Sarge states the same thing before shooting Grif. *Tucker telling Kimball, "Could it not be as depressing as the talk we're having right now?" during the end of the episode is a reference to the exact statement said by Grif in Something Else Entirely. *Tucker throwing a grenade at Felix only to have it thrown back at him is a reference to Party Crasher, in which, the Tank Guy did the same thing to Tex. *During the episode's initial release, a silhouette of a soldier (which appears to be Simmons from around the 5:20 mark, with Felix' silhouette on the left) can briefly be seen flashing on screen during the episode's end, before the screen fades to black. According to writer/director Miles Luna, via Twitter, this was due to a "render error."Mysterious Silhouette References Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 12